Kid's Just Wondering
by XxSoulXMexX
Summary: This is a quick story like 3 chapters. It's based of a song my friend wrote. It's really a sad love story and it turns sorta happy in the end. Its a KidXSoul story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. I also do not own the song. The song belongs to my best friend who busted her ass to write it. I asked her permission to use it. So please don't take her song. Thankzz…

Chapter one: The beginning of it all

**Do you see the girl crying in the corner?**

**She's just wishing someone would be there for her**

**She wants to know that she's not invisible**

**No one knows what's going on**

**She just wants someone to help her through it all**

**And she's saying…**

**Oh, oh, oh, I'm just wondering**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh do you even know my name?**

**'Cause I just need someone to be by my side**

**To tell me everything will turn out alright**

I was crying my eyes out in my room. Maka had been out of line to say such mean things to me today. It's not my fault I fell in love with Soul. I really wish someone would believe me if I told them what Maka has been saying to me. True Maka isn't the only one hurting me. Black Star has been pushing me around too.

I have to keep this to myself. No one would believe me about anything because they all would think I could fight back. The truth is I can't fight back. Not against my so called 'friends'. I would lose my other friends in the process.

I flipped on my back to star up at the ceiling. My eyes filled with tears. "I'm just wondering Maka, do you even know my whole name or do you say my name because it doesn't dawn on you that it really is my name. Hey Kid, do you say it because you can't think of my name or do you really know it?"

I curled up into a ball. I wanted Soul to be here to hold me in his chest just like in my dreams. I know I'm in love with him and I'm positive he at least likes me back. The thing is he can't go against Maka and be with me. He has told me that before but how do I know that's true. I closed my eyes tightly and cries myself to sleep that night.

All hell would break lose tomorrow.

* * *

**_The next morning came_**

"Kid get your ass moving, we're going to be late again," I heard Liz shriek at me through the door.

I reluctantly got out of my bed. I quickly threw on a pair of symmetrical clothing. My normal outfit. I adjusted everything to be perfectly in line. I let out a soft sigh with a hiccup following close behind it. I looked in the mirror and hid my true emotions with a blank expression.

I walked out of my room to get bumped into by Patty, "Oops sorry Kiddo, I didn't see you there!"

_So I am invisible_, I thought to myself.

The walk to school was long with Patty babbling about giraffes and breaking their necks. Liz was talking about her nails and how she had to redo them. I just stayed quiet and listened to them talk among themselves.

_I don't get it…how can everyone else be so happy. Everyone except me,_ I was on the verge of crying but kept my blank expression.

As we neared the school, I could see light blue hair at the top of the stairs. I sighed heavily trying to figure out Black Star's plan to bully me today. We climbed up the stairs and Patty was humming when we reached the top. I saw Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki first but Soul was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Liz, Patty," Maka said breaking my gaze around the front of the school.

_Today isn't going to be a good day…._

* * *

_Please review and tell me how I did. thankzz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Soul Eater or the song. Everything belongs to their original owners. I got permission to use the song. No one steal the song! Got it!

Chapter two:

**She gets beat up every day, just by the words they say**

**The words, they just hurt so bad, she wants to curl up and cry**

**Why, oh why, do they have to be that way?**

**Can they hear her say…**

**Oh, oh, oh I'm just wondering**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh what are you doing to me?**

**'Cause I just want someone to be on my side**

**To hold me and tell me everything's alright**

The first encounter wasn't too bad. We had walked to class. Everyone was talking to everyone else around me just not to me. I walked into the class room and saw Soul sitting at his normal seat. I let a smile creep onto my face but it disappeared quickly.

Maka whispered in my ear, "He's never going to be with you. He isn't gay, Kid. Just accept the fact that he is straight and he is mine." I looked at her with a blank expression. She was smirking and laughing silently. She disappeared to her seat by Soul.

_No that isn't true, or is it?_

Black Star looked at me with his stupid grin. He stated a little louder, "Wow what are you looking at you asymmetrical freak. Don't have an OCD spasm!"

I was about to burst into tears as everyone fled to their seats. This little bulling thing has been going on for over two month. Each day was normally worse than the one before. I took my seat in between Liz and Patty.

I wouldn't dare look at Soul, who was talking to Black Star. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I really love him. He told me he liked me back.

* * *

**_Flashback…._**

_"Hey Soul!" I yelled with a smile on my face._

_I had just made it to his and Maka's apartment for a get together. All our friends were there. He smiled back at me with a teeth filled grin. _

_"Hey Kid, how are you today?" he asked as I reached him._

_"I'm great Soul. I'm glad you invited me over," I looked at Maka with a smile. She had a cute little smile across her face also. "Thank you too Maka."_

_"No problem Kid."_

_I looked at Soul again. "Hey Soul can you come with me for a second, I need to talk to you about something important."_

_"Yeah that'll be cool." _

_I walked into his bedroom with him following close behind. I blushed lightly because I was in his room. I turned around to face him. He was closing the door and put his hands in his pockets. It almost appeared that he had a light blush also._

_I step towards him, "Soul, I really love you."_

_"Really? Wow I wasn't expecting that. I know this isn't cool but I don't love you Kid but I do have strong feelings about you," he replied now rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Well I know but I had to tell you the truth. I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer. I love you Soul Eater!"_

_Soul did something I didn't expect; he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me close to his body. Soul brought me into a passionate kiss. The kiss broke after what seemed like hours but it was only seconds. He let a teeth filled grin escape to his face._

_"Kid I told you that I have strong feelings for you but give me time so that I can love you like you love me."_

_"Of course Soul, I could wait my whole life for you!" I replied._

**_End flashback_**

* * *

My body jerked when I realized my name was being called by Stein. I looked up at him with a questionable look. The whole class started laughing at me. The rest of class was rather boring and awkward.

We were headed to lunch when Black Star stopped me in the hallway. No one noticed that Black Star and I weren't with them. They would soon enough when they wouldn't hear his loud mouth talking about himself.

Black Star punched the wall close to my head. "Hey Kid, just give up on Soul. He will never get with you. You are asymmetrical, emo, and ugly as shit. No one in the world would want you. You should just kill yourself already. You aren't needed. So just keep that in mind." With that he walked away. I stay there and began to cry. No one was in the hallway so I could cry as loud as I wanted.

"Why are they doing this to me?"

I stopped crying and gathered myself off the floor. I didn't go into the lunch room instead I walked back to the classroom and found a piece of paper.

_I done with this. I'll take Black Star's advice for once!_

* * *

_Okay the next chapter is the last. Hope you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Like I said I don't own anything.

Chapter 3:

**Sad, so sad, she feels all alone**

**She writes a note, and tries to take her own life**

**Then he walks in with the note in his hand **

**And snatches them from her hand**

**And says…**

**Oh, oh, oh I'm just wondering**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh what are you doing?**

**'Cause you needed someone by your side**

**Now I'm right here to hold you tight**

I quickly pulled a sheet of paper out of a notebook. I grabbed a pen from a desk. I tear up as I started to think about what I was going to do. I pressed the pen to the paper and began to write a note address to Soul. After I finished writing it I walked over to Soul's locker and slipped it inside.

"I'm sorry Soul, I love you and this is for the best." I pressed my hand on the locker and then walked away. I started walking home.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Black Star walked into the cafeteria by himself. I looked around for Kid but didn't see him anywhere. I looked at Liz and Patty who were also looking around.

_This is so uncool. I really needed to talk to Kid today. I wanted to tell him that I think I really was falling in love with him. I want him to be mine,_ I thought as I face-palmed.

I stood up and walked over to Liz and Patty. "Hey Liz, Patty, where is Kid at?"

Patty jumped up. "I don't know! Liz we gotta go find Kiddo. He was with us a minute ago, wasn't he?"

My eyes got wide. I looked over at Black Star with a glare. I began walking over to him. "Hey Black Star, have you seen Kid?"

Black Star let out a small laugh. "Last time I saw him he was in the hallway."

I glared at Black Star and snatched him up. "What did you do Black Star?" I gripped his shirt harder and harder.

He held up his hands as if he was surrendering. "I didn't do anything Soul. He was just in the hallway when I walked past him to get here."

I let go of his shirt and walked out of the cafeteria. I could feel my friends' eyes on me. I ran down the hallways looking for him. I couldn't find Kid anywhere. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff so I could head home. I would look for him later.

I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell out of my locker. I bent down and picked it up. It didn't look like paper I would use and it was ripped out in a hurry. I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Soul,_

_I realized that you would never love me. Black Star and Maka helped me come to that conclusion. I really am sorry for telling you that I loved you. So this is me saying goodbye, Soul. Please don't come save me. I don't need it. This is just something I have to do. I love you forever Soul. _

_Love, Death The Kid_

As I read the note over and over trying to comprehend what he was trying to tell me. I slammed my locker shut and ran out of the school. The sun was laughing and then was soon covered up by dark clouds. It gave me a bad feeling.

_No Kid don't do it!_

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I held the bottle of drugs in my hand. I popped open the lip slowly but surely. _Kid it's stupid to keep living a useless life,_ I thought to myself as I started putting the pills into my mouth. I couldn't get them in my mouth before my bathroom door busted open. Soul stood in the doorway staring at me with tears in his eyes.

He grabbed the bottle and pills from my hand, throwing them into the sink.

I started to tear up. "I told you not to save me!"

"Kid I love you! I don't want you to do this!" As soon as those words left his mouth I broke down and cried. I collapsed to the floor hugging myself. I felt strong arms wrap around me. Soul pulled me closer to him.

"Hey Kid, I'm just wondering but why didn't you tell anyone about Maka and Black Star bullying you?" he asked me.

"I thought no one would care or believe me."

"Well I care Kid. I could have protected you from them. I could have held you and would've been there for you." He held me tighter in his arms. "I love you Kid and I finally realized how much."

"I love you too Soul. Now you're here, so please keep me safe now." I said snuggling into his chest.

* * *

_Well that's it. Thankz for reading if you did. _


End file.
